


Ride or Die

by josieshope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A few hizzie soon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Dark Josie, F/F, F/M, Hosie, Josie is an asshole, M/M, Romance, Sacrifice, Top Josie, alpha!josie, and a lot more sacrifice cuz that's hosie's kinks, bottom Hope, everyone decided to make daddy jo bottom so why not, hope is one horny puppy soon, hybrid!josie, josie is a dickhead at first but will progress, lizzie's had enough with hosie's obliviousness, lizzie's kind of a bitch too, lots of gore, luna!hope, might have a lot of smut soon, omega!hope, vampire josie, werewolf josie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josieshope/pseuds/josieshope
Summary: "It's ride or die."*ON HOLD*
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 27
Kudos: 97





	1. Heartless prick

**Author's Note:**

> Josie can be a huge asshole in this story.

Hope ran as fast as she could through the woods. She couldn't even feel the cuts on her skin as the gunshot wound on her back felt much worse. Hope didn't think it would come to this. A human saw her, in her wolf form. Not just any human, but a wolf hunter. She's too weak, probably from too much running apart from losing too much blood. But that didn't matter, all she cares about now is to live.

Hope was holding onto that little strength she has as she ran through the woods, feeling herself shifting back to her human form as her body is too weak to handle being in her wolf form. She runs and run until she fell on the ground with a thud. She needed to gain some strength, but the woman was after her, and if she keeps lying on the ground like this, she's gonna end up dead.

With her heightened hearing, she perked her ears up, trying to sense if the woman was close enough to get to her before she could run again, but she felt another presence. It didn't feel like a human, it was a lot faster. And she feared that she might not only die in the hands of a hunter, but a predator.

She tries to stand up, but with her strength completely draining, she shifts back to her human form. She almost groaned as she feels tears prickling in her eyes as she stayed there, on the ground, body limp from all the running.

Before she could even lose consciousness, she caught a glimpse of a wolf much bigger than her own, eyes glowing a saturated green color running towards her. And she thinks, this might just be her end.

—

Hope shifts around the ground– when did the ground get so much softer anyway? Her eyes opened slowly, the sun illuminating the room, kissing her skin as she looks around the unfamiliar room. Then she hears a distant voice and she focuses on that.

"Someone has got to be kidding me. Why the hell am I partnered with someone very low?"

"Alpha, I think you should be worrying about your mate first before her rank. She could be dead right now and yet, you're complaining about her rank."

Mate?

"I might not be a doctor like you, Lizzie, but I'm still a wolf, and a vampire one at that. I'm pretty sure that hairball is still alive."

"Okay, I may lied about that one. But I'm definitely not lying at the part where she's your mate. You said it yourself, you sensed her, you felt the need to protect her. She's your mate, Josie."

"Just mind link me when that puppy is awake. I need to take care of something."

"Will do, Alpha."

Hope rose up from the bed, pushing out of the white thin sheets. It felt weird hearing the word "mate". She was not betrothed. The last person in their clan is dead, apart from her obviously. But she just brushed it off, thinking that they were talking about someone else.

"Oh, you're awake." She breaks free from her ocean of thoughts as she heard someone spoke.

"Yeah..." She looks down. "Thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, don't thank me. If you want to thank someone, thank our Alpha. You can go out and ask someone to take you to her. I'd take you there myself, but I've got some injured werewolf I need to tend to." She explained, walking over to a noirette boy, groaning in pain as he clutches to his side, where blood oozes out.

Hope decides to give her thanks to her saviour before she goes on her way.

"Excuse me." She approached a noirette who was running around, playing with her dog.

"Yes?" The woman walked towards her, shoving the dog toy in her short's pocket.

"I was wondering if you could lead me to the Alpha. I just want to send him my takes." Hope explained, sending the woman a smile.

"Oh, our Alpha is a female. It's not usual, so I guess you're not too used with a woman being alpha, but our Alpha is a girl." She explained and Hope nodded. It really was unusual. "She's busy with something right now, probably chasing after some intruders in the woods, but you can wait for her in her house. I'll take you there in a second." She smiles, calling for her dog and the pup ran into her.

"Thank you." Hope says, smiling.

"A wolf's got to look after their kind, yeah?" The woman says, laughing. "I'm Penelope by the way." The girl introduced herself.

"Mine's Hope." Hope offered Penelope her hand and the noirette happily shook her hand.

—

"Here's the Alpha's cottage. She usually comes home late at night, probably tired. I'd like to entertain you, but I need to bathe Russo and feed her. Sorry." Penelope apologized, matching it up by giving her an apologetic look.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine here. Thank you for walking me here." Hope smiles.

"Sure. No problem. Okay... bye now." She excused herself and Hope nodded before entering the house.

It was dim, the place itself looked empty. There wasn't so much stuff in the living room, there weren't that much lights either. It was dark, the only thing letting her see inside was the lamp on the coffee table. The place was huge, Hope gives it that. But it didn't made sense to her as to why have a huge house without that much things in it.

She decides not to question it as she placed herself on the couch. A book was laying on the coffee table. "To Kill A Mockingbird," she reads. She decides it wouldn't hurt to read a few.

She lays down on the couch, setting her feet on the edge of the couch.

She read a chapter, a few, okay maybe she finished the whole book. But that wasn't the point, her stomach was growling. She's hungry.

Hope decides it wouldn't hurt to check the alpha's cupboard to check for food. From the looks of the mansion, the Alpha must have so much food to spare. And with that, Hope went on her journey to look for the kitchen.

She ends up in the garden, to an unoccupied room, before she got to the kitchen. When saw the cupboard, she felt like running, toes curling at the excitement to eat as she rammed through the cupboard.

"Who are you?" She couldn't even react before she was thrown at the wall, a pair of hands wrapped around her neck. "What are you doing here and what the hell do you want, omega?" The woman tightened her grip around the poor wolf, who was trying hard to get free from her hold.

"Answer me!" She pushed her harder into the wall as if possible, with her eyes turning into a deep shade of red as dark veins became visible to the omega's sight.

The omega was now coughing, desperate for air. She couldn't coherent any words, not with the strong grip around her neck blocking her air supply.

"Josie!" She heard a deeper voice, and Hope sees the blonde from before. "Jesus, I can't even leave you for a second. Stop killing your mate for God sake." The woman groaned, walking towards them and Josie lets go of Hope's neck, the wolf falling on the ground as she pants. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her throbbing neck wasn't helping either at calming herself down.

"Ah, sister." Josie's eyes turned brown upon seeing her sibling. "Would you like to hear about your little sister's walk?" She asked, smiling at Lizzie with the same sinister smile.

"Fuck off. Apologize to your mate first." Lizzie commands.

"Listen..." Josie starts, her eyes turning back to a deep shade of red as her veins popped out. With her vampire speed, Lizzie couldn't even react fast enough to sense her movements and was pushed against the wall, fingers wrapped around the her neck. "You may be my sister but you have no right to command me whatsoever. In the end of the day, I'm still the alpha and you're just a healer." She reminds before letting go of her sister's throat. "Now, are we clear about that?" She asks as she sends her a devious smile.

"Yes, Alpha." Lizzie answers, coughing before she rose up to her feet. "But I stand clear about you not hurting your mate. You still want children, don't you?" Lizzie says before walking over to help Hope to her feet.

Josie's smile disappears as she observes the two.

Hope was still coughing, gulping before she asks, "Wait, what do you mean by me being her mate?"

"Oh, you can't only get pregnant with a male wolf. Since she's an alpha-"

"No, that's not what I meant. What do you mean by I'm her mate? The last wolf of my clan died, and I'm not betrothed to anyone. And this is my first time seeing you." She explains, looking back and forth at Lizzie and Josie.

Lizzie laughed. "Sorry." She couldn't help laughing, covering her mouth with her hand before she pursed her lips together and looks at Hope who had a serious expression on her face.

Hope thinks her questions is not a joke, so why is this Lizzie girl laughing at her?

"Your clan must have followed the path of the Labonair-"

"Of course, that's my family name." Hope cuts her off.

"No wonder." Lizzie nods her head. "Labonair follows the path of breeding with the members of their clan to make it stronger, to not have any family of other clans get a share in their power if they were to be a child between a Labonair and a wolf from another clan." Hope tilts her head at that information. Lizzie groans. "Just think about the royal family, okay?" She rolls her eyes before she continues. "But the true werewolf way is to roam around the world, go on adventures, find your mate on the way, and make your whole life your journey with them." She explains and Hope nods at the new information.

"Okay, just call me when you're done sending that little hairball on her way." Josie interrupts before leaving the two girls alone.

"Yeah, but what you're telling me is kind of romantic. So tell me why I'm that dickhead's mate." She asked almost sarcastically.

"Not all romance start off romantic. Some just find romance on the way." Lizzie says, but she was deadly sure there would not be a single sprout of romance since, after all, it is her sister. The heartless prick.


	2. Even if I have to force you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy someone actually likes my story haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Hope, wait!"

"No. Nope. I am not spending my whole life with that psycho." The omega punctuates, walking out of the Alpha's mansion.

"But she's your mate. And you'll only get one your whole life!" Lizzie says, running after hope.

"No!" Hope stopped on her tracks and turned to face Lizzie. "You said it yourself, our clan breeds within its members, so I'm covered. I can be with anyone I want regardless if it is my mate or not. I'm not gonna waste time-" And she fell on Josie's arms.

"Being a werewolf-slash-vampire having to listen to a little wolf yelling is definitely not a good combo." Josie sighs, putting her hand under Hope's knees, the other on her back as she pulled her up. "Don't even think about me agreeing with this. I don't care what happens to our clan, and I definitely don't care what happens to this omega." She says, walking back to the mansion with Lizzie having a huge grin on her lips as she follows her sister inside.

"So what is your plan?" Lizzie asked, looking up to Josie who was putting Hope on the bed Lizzie had made. "Are you going to lock her up here?" She added.

"I'm just doing you a favor, Lizzie. I don't know how far you're going to go to make this clan survive, but I'm telling you already that it's not. You can't put this all on me, definitely not on this puppy." Josie says as she walked towards the door.

"Wait." Lizzie calls out and she stops on her tracks and turned her head to the side. "This clan is going to survive, I know it. I know you don't care about our clan, sister, not after they put you through. But this is our family, and that woman and your possible children is our only hope." Lizzie stated and Josie looks down before walking out.

"Ow." Hope moaned, sitting up slowly. "What happened?" She asked, looking up to Lizzie.

"You fainted." Lizzie lied and Hope looks at her in disbelief so she sighed, "Josie broke your neck." Hope was about to start rounds of yelling again but the loud sound her stomach made caused her to decide her life choices first. "And apparently hungry." Lizzie smiles.

"It's not my fault. After I finished healing, I had to wait hours for your alpha and when I was going through the cupboards to finally have something, I was thrown against a wall and strangled, then she snaps my neck-"

"Josie is right. Being a werewolf and have a puppy yelling all day long is definitely not a good combo." She shakes her head as she walks out of the door with Hope following her.

Hope had found an apple in the refrigerator and she skipped towards the sink to clean it before taking huge chunk in her mouth. She moaned after finally having something to savor in her mouth. Lizzie laughs at her.

"Forgive me if my cooking doesn't taste good by the way. I'm not usually one to cook here, Josie is always in charge of that. I guess I could say your future cravings is covered." Hope choked at that. She quickly grabbed a cup beside the sink and drank the tap water.

"Why are you always talking about me having babies with that psycho every chance you get!" Hope yelled, wiping her lips with her wrist.

"Just eat your apple." Lizzie says, almost too seriously that it had to be a joke.

"No, why am I here? Why are guys talking about mates, breeding, and babies? What is happening here? What are you guys plotting? You think I'd, for a second, consider having kids at this age and have that psycho as their other mom?" She asked, walking over to Lizzie who was flipping the omelette.

"I don't." Lizzie starts as she turned off the stove. "But you and my sister's possible children is our clan's only chance at survival." She continued, placing the plate of omelette with bread on the table. "And I, generally am speaking, will do anything for this family's survival. Even if I have to force you." There was no hint of joke, and it made Hope terrified.

"Why me?" Hope asked, her voice on the verge of breaking.

"You're my sister's mate." Lizzie shrugged.

"Why can't you just partner me up with a random boy in your clan, I think I'd much prefer that-"

"Okay, not insulting you, or really insulting you, you have a low rank, and so does every boy in the clan. Josie is a hybrid. She's powerful, maybe even more than our father ever was. She's kind of a dick though, so falling in love with a random person would be hard, but you, you're her mate. The mate bond is strong, even Josie herself won't be able to control it. And her wolf wants you. It'll do everything to get its hands on you." She explained as she grabs herself her own apple and washed it before taking a bite from the red fruit.

"But why? Why are you so desperate on having me birthing her babies? Why won't your clan survive without it?" She asked. After all she deserves to know, it's her whole life they're talking about after all.

"Because Josie is a hybrid." Lizzie started. "She can't control herself in the full moon because she's part vampire. It'd be good if she was an alpha werewolf, but she's not. Every full moon, our clan needs their alpha to control and command their every move, but Josie can't control herself. That's the problem."

"Then why don't you guys just hire another alpha?" Lizzie swears she herself is gonna twist this auburn-haired girl's neck with all the questions.

"Someone has to go against her."

"Then why don't she just let them kill her?" Hope asked, running a hand through her hair.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Lizzie starts. "It's only been fifteen years since we got free of our father. Fifteen years since Josie got free of torment. She didn't grew up with sunshines and rainbows, she grew up in dungeons and rain. Our father tortured her as a kid, blamed her for every bad thing that happened to our clan. Even sometimes Josie had started to believe that. She was hated and been afraid off just for being a hybrid, different. Just because our mother couldn't keep her hands to herself. She's an asshole, I agree with that. But our father made her like that. She's finally got the freedom she deserves after twenty seven years in our cruel father's hand, I hope you understand why she doesn't wanna die yet." With that said, Lizzie left the room.

Hope looks down at the meal Lizzie prepared for her. "How could a father blame a kid for such things, much less lay a finger on them?" She questioned as she played with the omelette. She always thought that she had it bad after her family was massacred, but to be tortured and hated by those who are supposed to love you, and in the end forced you to sacrifice your own freedom and your whole life just to save them... It made Hope sick to her stomach, but it was so clear.

"What are you still doing here?" Of course. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Your sister is not letting me go. For a low rank omega like me, I'd die in a matter of seconds in her hands if I disobey."

"So you'll do anything to survive, huh?" Josie laughs at that. "You're really pathetic, little one. Best eat your food now if you don't want to have your stomach growling all night. What are you keeping in there anyway, elephants?" She questions, furrowing her eyebrows at the omega.

Hope is really trying her hardest not to scowl. This playful alpha really knows how to touch a nerve.

"Finish your food. After that, meet me outside." She turns away from the auburn-haired girl but turns back when she realised she forgot a detail. "And better hurry up, I don't like waiting. You wouldn't to make me wait too, that you won't live to know." Happy with her threat, the alpha leaves the room with a satisfied grin on her lips.

Well, Hope has been thrown to against the wall, strangled, had her neck broken by this alpha. She doubts the hybrid won't do worse than that.

She eats as fast as she can, thinking that meal would be her last.

—

"Oh?" Josie turns to her, a grin evident on her lips. "Done already, kitten?" She asked, putting the glass of blood on the wooden table.

Hope follows the glass of blood with her sight before lifting her head up, only to be meet with Josie dangerously close to her face. Hope takes a step back, saying, "I'm a wolf. I'm the farthest thing to a kitten."

"With your rank?" Josie chuckles. Hope glares at her for that.

"Why did you call me for anyway?" She crosses her hands to her chest, but in all honestly, she's scared the girl might snap at any moment so she keeps all the rude words she would naturally use to survive.

"We'll go hunting." Josie starts, walking towards the omega as Hope walks back away from her. "I wouldn't let my mate starve all alone when she is to be left alone in the woods, would I?" The noirette asked, her eyes turning into a saturated green.

You would.

"I guess... not?" It came out like a question that Josie's smile disappeared.

"Shift." Josie ordered. "And follow me." The hybrid was quick to shift into a wolf, her clothes teared apart on the ground. The alpha wolf spares her a glance before running off in the woods.

Hope looks at the hybrid running off and quickly moves onto her feet, feeling her bones breaking as hair starts to grow out of her skin. Her eyes turned into a gold shade of yellow as her fangs pierced through her gums and at the final transition, she howls towards the moon before running off to follow the alpha.

Her ears perked up, trying to sense the hybrid's presence if she was close enough. She heard a quiet scream and she quickly runs around to see if it weren't Josie who was screaming. She thought of two things, and both weren't good.

It's either the Alpha was caught in a trap or she had encounter a werewolf hunter.

And when Hope sees the alpha was fine, in her human form. Naked if she may add.

She felt her wolf's growing possessiveness, want, and arousal that she tries not to look too much.

She slows her movement and walks toward Josie with her eyes glued to the ground. When she lifts her eyes to see what the alpha was holding up, she sees a compelled human beside her who looked like she was almost out of blood.

"Come here, kitten." The alpha ordered and she walks towards them, feeling her heart beating in both panic and fear.

She looks at Josie, waiting for what she was about to command her to do.

"Kill her." Her eyes widened as she released a whimper. Hope quickly moves away, thinking that was too much.

She had never killed a human, much as lay a hand on them. She lived a human life all her life until she had been caught exploring the woods in her wolf form.

"I know your weakness, Darling. You're afraid of death, aren't you?" Josie asked and the omega whimpered at that. "You're also afraid of losing Maya, am I right?" The alpha asked and she quickly looks up, both scared and confused on how the hybrid found out about her friend.

"She's the only friend you've had." The alpha started. "And she even knows about you being a wolf. You wouldn't be able to take it if she was to die, right?" She smirks when Hope looks down.

"If you want Maya to live, kill this human and I will spare your friend." She threatened. A sinister smile was on her face that Hope couldn't help but confirm that she hates this woman. She could never spend a lifetime with her.

"Kill her." Now that the noirette's smile was gone, she shivered. She couldn't do it. Not to an innocent human. "This is my last warning, omega. Kill her." Josie punctuates, pushing the human who fell to the ground in front of the wolf.

With a heavy heart, Hope opens her mouth as her fangs grew and strikes her teeth into the human's neck, snapping her neck. And that was it, she killed someone.

Her used to be golden eyes turned blue, her whole body shaking as she looks up to the alpha with pure hatred while Josie only looks at her with a proud smile.


	3. Kill me

Hope ran as fast as she could away from Josie as soon as they returned to the mansion. Lizzie was quick to ask what was going on but Hope only ignores her as she slammed the door of her assigned room closed.

Lizzie was quick to turn to her sister, her eyes glowing a light shade of yellow. "Josie, what did you do now?" From the looks of the girl, Josie must have done something again.

"Well," Josie smiles, leaning against the counter. "Me and my mate had some fun time alone together." She smiles. "That's what you wanted, right?" The Alpha furrowed her eyebrows at her sister, that grin on her face still evident.

"She wouldn't have acted like that if you were just out for a "walk," so if it were just like that, what exactly did you do?" The blonde asked, walking towards the noirette.

"I already told you, we went on a hunt." Josie smiles.

"You're both butt naked." She glanced down, cringing. "You're still butt naked!" She screams, gagging. "Go put something on, I still need to talk to you."

The hybrid rolls her eyes as she does what she was asked to. It's just one of those moments after all.

—

"Okay, hit me." Josie starts, grabbing an apple from the fridge. "What do you wanna know?" She asked as she takes a bite from the fruit after washing it.

"The exact question, what exactly did you and Hope do in the woods?" She asked, almost directly as she looks at her sister.

"I already told you, we went on a hunt." She smiles.

"I see you, Josie. I know there's something more to that." The healer claims, looking at the Alpha in disbelief of how she could lie face to face.

"We went on a hunt. I compelled a human and made her kill it." She shares, smiling. "It was surprisingly satisfying seeing her doing what I tell her to, and how she looked at me with pure hatred as her eyes turned blue." She chuckles. "Pretty funny if you ask me-" Lizzie pushed her.

Josie's eyes quickly turned red, her veins pulsing under her eyes. "How dare you-"

"No. How dare you?!" Lizzie shouts. "That was exactly what father made you do. How he took your innocence-"

"Oh, believe me, sister, it already was long gone before that even happened-"

"That doesn't change the fact that you made another being do it. She's your mate. She may mean nothing to you, but you had no right to take her innocence from her. One day in this household and you manage to damage the luna." Lizzie stated, looking at her sister with nothing but disappointment.

"Oh don't act like the good person here, Lizzie. You're practically begging me to fuck her just so you could save this worthless clan." She starts. Lizzie grew quiet at that. "You didn't feel what I felt in our father's hands, in this clan's hands. Whether I help this clan or not, it's up to me, not you. So I advice you to keep being your nice little self or you're throwing this clan's chance at survival out of the window." Josie threatened, pushing strands of hair behind Lizzie's ear.

"You wouldn't." Lizzie starts, stopping Josie on her tracks.

"And how are you so sure of that if I may ask?"

"You wouldn't want to lose the only being that loved you and had stick with you through thick and thin. You may not be saying it, or have expressed it, but you can't survive without me, Josie." Lizzie smiles, putting her hand on the Alpha's shoulder. "When you said I should keep being my nice little self, I think it should be the other way around. You wouldn't want to lose the only person who cares about you now, would you?" She smiles. When she was satisfied at making the Alpha shake even for just a few seconds, she takes her leave.

Josie only clench her jaw as she fisted her hand.

—

Lizzie knocks on the door lightly. Even without her heightened wolf hearing, she could hear the omega's faint sobs.

"Go away." Hope's voice break. She's scared if it's the Alpha again, picking her up to do more horrible things.

"It's me. It's Lizzie." The auburn-haired girl sighs in relief at that. She didn't answer though, so Lizzie just helped herself in the room.

"What do you want?" Hope starts, wiping away her tears. "Are you here to force me to birth babies with that sister of yours again?" She succeeds at not stuttering, a little proud of herself. Her chest felt heavy, she tries to breathe, to take it all in. She's used to that after all, but she just couldn't.

She killed someone. An innocent person at that.

"No." Lizzie starts, taking a sit on the edge of the bed right next to the omega.

"Your sister is the worst. How could you not hate her? Why are you still here? You can easily leave, so why do you choose to stay?" Hope asked, turning her head towards the blonde.

"For my clan." Lizzie smiles. "And for Josie." Hope rolls her eyes at that. "As for Josie, I did try." The omega looks at her with tears-filled eyes. "But something about my sister, I just keep trying to hate her, find reasons to but all the reasons just burn down until there's no more." The healer paused.

"I've stick with my sister through thick and thin, only to be pushed away everytime. I know her. She acts as if I don't, that every bit of herself is gone but it isn't. My little sister is in there somewhere, just hiding in fear in that cold-blooded killer cover." She laughs.

"If she always push you away, why do you still stay?"

"As I've said, somewhere in that monster, my little sister is hiding inside... just waiting to be rescued."

"Why do you think that?"

"Do you want to hear a story of the Sad Little Wolf?" She asked and Hope nodded at that.

"One night, wind was howling, rain was pouring heavily, wolves were out of control, the ground was shaking, a little baby wolf was born. The whole kingdom was elated, but then as the baby wolf grew older, she had different abilities than most wolves. She was not only fast or had fangs in her wolf form, so did in her human form. Her eyes would turn red, veins would pop under her eyes, and she was always thirsty for blood." She paused.

"The kingdom was confused and scared at the discovery of their pets, cattles, pigs, and goats drained of blood every nightfall. Turns out it was the little wolf who did it. The father finding out about this, locked the little wolf in a dungeon, not to be seen by the sunlight. The leader of the clan let her live, but to be beaten everyday. The wolves at the sad little wolf's age came each day, beat her up and throw rocks at her." Hope became more intrigued in this as she waits for the blonde to continue.

"One day, she tried to defend herself. But the father of the sad little wolf found out about this and beat her up, leaving her starving for days. Then he said, "You are not to be defending yourself. You deserve every torment you receive. You are worthless and shouldn't even exist. You are an embarrassment," of course the little wolf believed that. Every night, after a daily beating, the little wolf would think to herself what she needs to do for her father to love her-"

"This is about your sister, isn't it?" The auburn-haired girl questioned and the healer nodded slightly. Hope sighed as she try to take it all in.

"There's more to that story than what I am telling you." Lizzie starts, taking Hope's hand in hers. "Look, I know that what she's been through doesn't make what she's doing or have done okay, it doesn't. I just hope that you'll forgive her." With that, the blonde leaves the room.

That night, after knowing parts of the Alpha's backstory, Hope thinks to herself if it were best to leave or stay.

—

Lizzie stops in front of Josie. The alpha had her earphones on with her eyes closed that got Lizzie a bit irritated when the hybrid does not sense her.

"Josie." She pulls the earphones off of her sister.

"What?" The alpha answered irritably. "What do you want to add to your whole speech, sister?" She rolls her eyes as she sits up. "Do you think I'm affected by it? Because if you do think so, which I think not, you're mis-"

"Shut up first and listen to me." The blonde starts as she takes the empty space beside Josie on the couch. "Tomorrow, you'll be showing Hope around town-"

"What? In no hell I'm doing that!" The younger girl shouts.

Lizzie rolls her eyes, "She's not familiar around here, dumbass. What if she gets lost and won't find her way back, huh?"

"Then good for her, she'd be free." Josie puts her earphones back, planning on ignoring her sister for the whole night.

Lizzie pursed her lips together and tugged on the earphones again, forcing the alpha to listen to her. "Show her around the area, take her to the movies, eat at a restaurant or fastfood, whichever she prefers. At least make some effort to earn her forgiveness." The blonde dismissed as she rose up from where she sat.

"But I don't care about her stupid apo-"

"No, no. None of that." The older covered her ears. "You will take her out tomorrow and you can't say otherwise." The healer left the hybrid with her mouth agape.

"Why do I have to apologize anyway?" The noirette asked the air, rolling her eyes.

Josie focused on the very room where her mate had stayed, listening to her frantic heartbeat and her silent sobs. The Alpha shakes her head as she goes back to listening to music.

—

"So how have you been? Are they treating right?" Maya starts, breaking the ice after hearing the story of how her friend ended up in a hybrid's mansion.

"Not really. I hate it there, but I can't leave. After all not a second later if they find out I left permanently, I'd be beheaded. I just exaggerated the last one though." She laughs, but it wouldn't be such a joke with Josie in the picture.

The human sighs, "So then, when are they freeing you?" Maya asked.

"Probably years... forever?" The omega answered.

"What?!" The human exclaimed.

"So you had your time telling people about us, haven't you?" She turned to Josie, only to see people in the bar looking at her. They were all expressionless, blank, all compelled by the hybrid.

"Kill me." Hope quickly turns back to Maya who hit the glass on the table. "Kill me now, Hope!" She shouts.

Hope shakes her head, "No. I won't. I can't. Maya-" Then the human pierced the glass through her neck and blood started spurting out, making the omega back away in both horror, pain, and hatred at the Alpha for killing her friend.

Hope wakes up full of sweat. She was breathing heavily, her chest heavy and her heartbeat frantic. She didn't know what the dream was about, or what it could mean.

All she knows is she needs to stay away from the Alpha as far as possible.


	4. You want to see just how inhumane I can get?

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my sister?" Lizzie starts, looking at her sister who's in her pink apron making pancakes.

"Oh, sister, I do appreciate you cooking every morning but people get tired of eggs eventually." Josie starts, leaning against the counter. "And plus, I do almost all the cooking, it shouldn't be a surprise that I'm taking over breakfast too, to you know, distract myself from killing any human who comes face to face with me." The Alpha continues, shrugging before going back to finishing the pancake batter.

"Okay first, don't ever disrespect my eggs like that. And second, you love it. Ever since we were kids!" The blonde shouted, as if making her statement better.

"Pretty sure I said that for the sake of saving the little humanity in me to not make you feel bad. And to give me more time killing humans for my own personal satisfactory." Josie smiles as she turns own the stove and set the fire on a medium level.

Hope comes down, as if being led by the smell. When she sees the alpha beside the stove, her first instinct was to run but then.

"Hey, omega. Why are you still wearing that teared up little clothes of yours?" The hybrid starts, eyeing the wolf from head to toe. "I know I don't like you, in any form. But my wolf says otherwise and you showing a lot of skin does not help that much. So put on some clothes, we're going somewhere after this." Josie turns back to the stove, flipping the pancakes.

Lizzie only grin as she moves towards the dining table and watch her sister and the omega talking in amusement.

"W-where are we g-going?" Hope stuttered, finding it hard to find her confidence. "And w-why would you think that I-I would come with you?" Even if she's scared of what might happen after what she had said to the alpha, she remained on her ground, but walks away when the alpha starts walking towards her as she wipes batter off her hands.

"I don't think I gave you any choice." The Alpha said, their face dangerously close. "Now go wash up and pick up some of my clothes from the drawer. My room's a room away from yours." Josie dismissed before going back to her cooking and poured another cup of batter in the pan.

Hope did as she was told.

"Satisfied?" The hybrid asked the moment the omega had left.

"Quite." Lizzie smiles. "You really know how to make wolves listen, don't you?"

"Of course. I'm the Alpha for a reason." Josie says almost sarcastically, flipping the pancake as she shook her head slightly.

"And a really good cook at that." Lizzie laughs and Josie just rolls her eyes as she gets a plate to put the cooked pancakes on.

Josie was in the middle of pouring the right amount of maple syrup on the pancakes when Hope had come down, only to realise that Lizzie was not there and that she was alone with the Alpha in the mansion. "Oh you're finished. Pick your toppings, go on." The hybrid said, taking hers and Lizzie's at the dining table.

"Why are you so horrible?" Hope asked, figuring if she's going to die at least it is to have a little confidence to ask questions from the scary alpha.

"Taste my cooking and you'd say otherwise-"

"I didn't mean that." The omega says, referring to the meal Josie had prepared for her. "I meant you as a person. Why are you so horrible when you could actually be a good person?" The wolf asked as she pours chocolate syrup on her pancakes.

The Alpha smiles, "And why are you here when you could leave?" She answers with a question.

"I'll die in your sister's bare hands. Now answer my question." Her voice was firm, almost making her fear of how the hybrid might react to it.

"Demanding much, kitten?" Josie asked, chuckling a bit as she moves towards the wolf. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth as she takes a good look at the omega. "We can change that later on." She grins. "Being a good person is boring, Hope. And I really like seeing hatred, fear, and devastation in humans' eyes when they look at me. I love it." She punctuates, crossing her arms to her chest as if imaging it and hums in thought. "Now you, you know Lizzie won't actually kill you. So why not just leave?" Josie asked, as if ordering the wolf to leave the very moment.

"I won't take any chances. And how did you know my name?" She asked rough, thinking the Alpha might just actually been stalking her.

Josie's face falls. "I don't like that tone very much, puppy. If I were you, I'd change it." The Alpha says, moving closer to her. She puts her hand on the smaller's girl's head, flicking her forehead slightly before walking back to the dining table and mind link Lizzie to say that the food was ready.

Hope groans internally as she silently glares at Josie. In the end, she chose to ignore her anger towards the Alpha and joined them for breakfast the moment Lizzie sat at the dining table. "Josie is a horrible being but her cooking is the best." Lizzie smiles.

"I'm over here, you know?" Josie said, irritated.

"I do think I know that, sister. I just don't care." The healer smiled before facing Hope back, which Josie rolled her eyes on. "Eat up."

Hope nodded slightly as she picks up for fork.

The auburn-haired girl is having second thoughts about eating what the Alpha had prepared. What if it had wolfsbane, what if the Alpha had poisoned it just to get rid of her? But then again, she can smell poison-

"Relax. It doesn't contain any kind poison, omega." Josie says as she wipes her mouth before she rose up from where she sat.

Lizzie nodded at Hope so the omega sighs as she takes a small bite from the pancake. Her eyes widened and her swallowing slowed down as she inhaled the scent and savored the taste of the fluffy meal.

The healer laughs at her, "See? Told you." Lizzie smiled before finishing her own.

Josie, who heard that just smiled slightly before leaving the room.

—

Hope was playing with the phone Lizzie had given to her when Josie busted in the room. Not really busted, the door was unlock, but the Alpha didn't knock so she thinks that's the same thing.

"Oh my god, that scared me." The omega exclaims as she quickly sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked, this was still my house so that gives me the right to enter whose room whenever I please." The hybrid says, walking towards the girl who was still sitting on her bed. "I am going to show you around town, as my sister begged of me. So get up your ass and meet me downstairs in ten minutes." Josie dismissed.

She was close to leaving the room when the wolf had stopped her. "Wait." Hope starts. "This isn't some killing spree, is it? Because if it is, I am not interested." The auburn-haired girl says, lying back to the bed.

"Oh believe me if this was a killing spree, I would pick someone who's not boring and as weak as you." The Alpha dismissed before leaving the room. This time, without the omega's disturbance.

Hope sighs as she walks towards the mirror. She didn't want to go, especially not with the psycho. She didn't feel safe around Josie, she felt like she could die any second with the Alpha around.

After combing her hair, Hope went on her way downstairs to meet Josie on the patio. The Alpha was not dressed that fashionable, she honestly looks like a fifty five year-old woman stuck in a five year-old girl's body.

Hope realised she might just hate the Alpha so much that she's looking for any reason to hate her more.

"I have set of rules, curious thing. For one," Josie turned to her, "Never get out of my sight. Second, if you find something or places you wanna go, don't hesitate on telling me or I will-"

"Shut up, Josie." Lizzie cuts her off. The blonde turns to Hope, smiling. "My satan-sister over here will do everything you want for the day. You can go to any shop you want, eat food you want, and she will listen. Okay? Goodbye, and goodluck on your date, love birds!" Lizzie says enthusiastically before walking back in the mansion.

The hybrid shakes her head slightly, a 'tsk' rolling off her tongue as she sends Hope a look that they were going.

"Just so you know, I'm only doing this for my sister. I don't care about you." Josie started.

"Well then, I'm glad. The feeling's mutual." The omega says, opening the door to the back seat of the car.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't suppose you think I'm your driver?"

"Well I don't want to sit next to you. Who knows who you want me to kill next-"

"Listen," The Alpha growled in her Alpha voice, making the omega freeze on her spot. "We are going to the stupid town and you are gonna shut that pouty mouth of yours unless it's telling me where you want to go or you are going to kill someone. Now, get in the front." Josie dismissed.

On their way, Hope takes glances at the Alpha, seeing her teeth still gritted as she focused on the road. Her lips was pouty, and her nose upturned. She didn't like her eyes, they always look angry and somewhat sad. She didn't like looking in them, those eyes that had seen bloodshed in front of her which she had caused.

"I know I'm pretty beautiful and lovely to look at, but I suggest you close that mouth of yours if you don't want flies in them." The noirette says, her eyes still focused on the road.

"As if," Hope mouths, crossing her arms as she looks out the window.

—

"And we're here." Josie said as she stopped the car. "Where do you wanna go first?" She asked as she turned to the auburn-haired girl.

"You're gonna show me around first, remember? I don't think I'll know where to go first when I haven't been in this town yet-"

"Okay, you are really annoying the hell out of me right now. I might as well just set you free. I need peace after two days of having to listen to your annoying voice." The Alpha stated, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, I'd gladly leave if it weren't for your sister possibly killing me for it." Hope starts before exiting the car. The hybrid follows her, not forgetting to lock the door as she follows the omega. "I'd gladly leave and spare myself of having messed up kids with a messed up psycho-" The smaller girl couldn't even finish her statement before a pair of hands wrapped around her throat.

"Listen, I hate that thought as much as you do. Don't even think that I for even a second would consider having you as the mother of my child." Josie states before letting go of the auburn-haired girl's neck. "Now, are you gonna let me show you around or are you just gonna keep blabbing?"

Hope released a final cough before glaring at the Alpha and went on her way as if she was interested in letting the hybrid show her around.

"You need new clothes." The Alpha starts, looking around to see exactly what shop she should buy from. "Where do you want to buy clothes from? I'm filthy rich anyway, so choose any shop you want. I wouldn't mind buying things for a freeloader- Oops." Josie covers her mouth as she laughs lightly at her own joke.

Hope rolls her eyes as she enters the closes clothing shop she could find.

"Really? Budget?" The Alpha asked, the sarcasm clear as day in her tone.

"You're one to talk. You literally dress like a 55 year old woman. Oh wait, you are." Hope snickered before walking away to check some clothes out.

"I'm 47 for your information, omega. And I'm a part vampire so if one of us should be worrying about having crinkly old face, it should be you." The Alpha countered.

"Oh no, I'm scared of growing old so that I could die peacefully at one point of my life without having to spend a lifetime lonely and scared of my own shadow." The wolf countered back.

"Oh, shut up. You're young, you don't understand what cruelty does to people-"

"Are you even human? I doubt there's even a drop of humanity in you." Hope snickered, smiling in victory when the Alpha quiet down.

"Oh you want to see just how much inhumane I can get?" The hybrid smiled, making the smaller girl turn to her in horror.

"No. Don't, okay? Let's just get this done. Just show me around and-"

"Now where's the "please" in that, "with the cherry on top"? Begging isn't that hard." The noirette grinned at the auburn-haired girl.

"Okay. Please?" She asked. When she sees the Alpha raised an eyebrow, unamused. She sighs and looked into the hybrid's chocolate brown eyes. "With the cherry on top?" Sincerely, the omega said.

Josie smiled before nodding as she continues to follow the smaller girl as she chooses the clothes to buy.

"You know, there's a lot better shops than here, omega. So why choose this?" The taller girl wondered as she waits for the smaller girl in the fitting room who was still trying out the clothes she had picked.

"Well, it's the closes shop from where I stood, and an escape for me to stop hearing your annoying voice. I hate having to talk to you." The wolf stated.

"Oh trust me, you'd be screaming my name if I were to show a little interest in you." The Alpha smirked, not realizing what she had just say.

"What did you just say?" Hope asked, unable to sink the hybrid's words in her head.

"I don't even know, but I don't think I mean it." Josie furrowed her eyebrows, even confused of why she said that. Maybe it was her wolf, after all its mate is literally butt naked behind a thin wooden door.

"I'm done." Hope said, breaking the ice.

"Does it all fit?" The older asked.

"Most of them, some I need to lose some still." Hope said sadly, making the taller frown at her statement. But Josie never questioned or even bothered to ask as to why the wolf said that.

"Go pay for it. I'll be waiting outside." The noirette said, handing a credit card to the auburn-haired girl, which Hope took.

After a few minutes of kicking tiny rocks she could find, the door chimed, letting her know it was Hope when she felt her wolf jumping around in her.

"So where do you want to eat?" The hybrid asked just as she heard the omega's stomach growling. "Your beast must be hungry." She grins.

Hope just kept herself calm and pointed at the McDonald's. "I'm craving for some chicken nuggets right now and McFlurry." The wolf said before making her way towards the fastfood, which the Alpha followed her to.

"Out of all the fancy restaurant we could dine in, you choose this." The noirette shook her head lightly.

"Well, you're not exactly dressed for one." Hope rolled her eyes. She noticed she'd been rolling her eyes a lot lately, maybe that's just how irritable you become with this Alpha around.

"You're one to talk. You're literally wearing my clothes with the same style." When Hope gasped, Josie grinned before taking a seat at a vacant table. "You choose for me, omega."

Hope just grumbled under her breath as she ordered the same she had with the Alpha.

"Here's yours." The wolf pushed the small box of chicken nuggets and the Mcflurry close to the hybrid. She smiles before taking a piece to her lips.

Stupid how she could even smile after what I did to her.

"I'm gonna keep asking this question until you answer me," Hope starts and Josie lifted her gaze to the omega. "Why are you so horrible? I know what your father had done to you over the years is just beyond words disgusting, but why do you need to do the same?" The Alpha couldn't answer that. Instead, she just looked at the smaller girl with rage.

Hope was used to the Alpha's playful jokes and her little rage that she takes on people, but this is new.

"Who fucking told you?" Josie asked, her eyes turning golden yellow as veins popped out under her eyes.

People started throwing weird looks at them that Hope shook in her seat, unable to think of what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I'm trying to improve my English so bear with me.
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter. :)


End file.
